The Promise Ring
by Mrs. H Potter
Summary: At Bill and Fleur's wedding Ron and Hermione confess to each other something that they had kept quiet for two years. Ron makes a promise to Hermione before they leave to destory the Horcruxes. RWHG with a little HPGW. Oneshot. Reposted.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my fic on the wedding and everything. This isn't my idea of what's going to happen, I just felt like writing a fic about the wedding. So I hope you like it. It's in Hermione's point of view. **

** The Promise Ring**

The day of the wedding meant a lot of things. For one it meant that Fleur would become Mrs. Bill Weasley, it meant everyone was supposed to be happy, and it also meant that tomorrow Harry, Ron, and I would be leaving for Godric's Hollow. For the past few weeks I forced myself not to think about it because the worst always came to mind. Sighing I pulled the last strap of the dress I was wearing to the wedding over my shoulder. The dress was a soft pink and spaghetti strap. It came just past my knees. I ran my fingers through my hair and pinned up the left side of my hair. As I was pinning the right side of my hair up Ginny walked into the room. She was wearing a pale gold dress and matching heels. Her hair was piled elegantly on top of her head. As I was slipping my feet into the flip-flops I was wearing Ginny closed the door and walked all of the way in.

"Almost ready?" She asked me.

"Yup!" I responded doing a twirl to show off my outfit. There was a knock at the door and I went to answer it. When I pulled it open Ron stood there wringing his hands nervously. He looked really odd wearing formal clothes.

"Ginny can I talk to Hermione alone for a minute?" Ron asked nervously. Ginny nodded gave us each a big smile, like she knew something I didn't, and left the room shutting the door behind her. Ron was now pacing the room looking more nervous, if that was even possible.

"Ron, what's a matter?" I asked him. He stopped pacing and turned to face me. He was acting like a completely different person and this was scaring me. "Ron?" I asked unsurely.

"Ok so, Tomorrow we're going to do this whole saving the world bit to try and end this war. Neither of us knows what's going to happen. We don't know if we'll live to see the end. Any of us could be killed tomorrow-"

"Ron, don't talk like that." I felt a tear fall down my cheek realizing that every word he spoke was true. Everything I had been avoiding to think about for the past few weeks just hit me hard and I still didn't want to think about it. Ron walked closer to me and brushed the tear away with his thumb. He took my hands and looked into my eyes. I was starting to get worried now Ron was acting strange.

"It's the truth Hermione. I don't want to say it but it's the truth. We don't know what's going to happen and I have to tell you something before we go tomorrow. For the past six years we have been best friends and it has taken me the past four to figure something out and the past two to get up the courage to tell you. I love you Hermione. I love everything about you." The second I heard this I knew what my response would be because I had felt the same way except I would have told him anytime in the past two years if he had told me.

"Well I have something to tell you too. It took me four years to realize it but I would have told you anytime in the past two years after you told me. I love you Ronald Weasley with all my heart. I love everything about you, from your red hair to your lack of smarts." He stared at me like he couldn't believe I said it back.

"Really? Even after everything this year?"

"Believe me. I tried to stop, convince myself that I didn't love you, trying to like other people but in the end it all came down to you. I love you now and will always. I figured you would come around eventually." I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. He brought his hands to the back of my head and his lips crashed down upon mine. I didn't hesitate to respond because everything I had wanted for the past two years was happening now in this moment. He really did love me like I love him. When our lips parted I looked into his eyes and saw a different person Ron had finally grown up. "I don't have to start calling you Won Won now do I?"

"Only if you want me to use that curse that glues your tongue to the roof of your mouth. But you know that wouldn't be good for either of us!" He joked. I couldn't help but laugh as he kissed me again. He pulled me in for a hug and held me tight. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat.

"Ron, I'm scared. I'm really scared. Your right we don't know what's going to happen." I silently cried to him.

"I am too. But screw what might happen tomorrow or next week. Let's think about when it's all over and we'll still be together." He hugged me tighter.

"Thanks for that!" I smiled and kissed him softly. There was a noise at the door and it flew open. Four people fell in the room. All of them looked startled and they each had a flesh colored string in their hands. Fred, George, Ginny, and stood up and all six of us looked at each other.

"Well finally!" Harry exclaimed. The others nodded and laughed.

"I think we better go help mum with everything. She's in way over her head and the only one down there." Ginny said. Still holding Ron's hand we followed the others down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley was rushing around trying to get Fleur ready, accommodate guests, and keep an eye on the food she was making. All the while she was crying because her son was getting married. Ginny rushed down the last few steps and stopped her mum. "Mum, you go help Fleur finish getting ready. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I will take care of the guests and Fred and George will help dad with the food." Mrs. Weasley looked hesitant but sobbed over to the room Fleur was in. Fred and George went to the kitchen to help with the food while Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I went to go seat the guests. Outside in the backyard were dozens and dozens of chairs set up facing a white altar where Bill and Fleur would be married. Ginny and I took to seating Fleur's family because Harry and Ron were gawking at the veela. After seating the part of Fleur's family that was here we started putting more chairs out for the newly arriving guests.

"So what's going on between you and Harry?" I asked Ginny. I hadn't had a chance to talk to her alone in a while.

"He broke up with me at the funeral."

"What?"

"But he told me yesterday, that when it's all over he's going to come back to me and we are going to be able to try again. I told him that I want to go with you guys but he won't let me. I told him that I would be here when he got back waiting for him."

"But, what if he doesn't? What if we all don't come back? Any of us could die doing what we're going to do." I stopped and slumped into the chair I just set up with my head in my hands. Ginny took the seat next to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"You can't think like that Hermione. You have to think positive otherwise the negative stuff will get to you. And besides, we're talking about Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one. He's already defeated Voldemort more than once I know he can do it again and this time for good." I looked up at Ginny and smiled.

"Thanks Gin!" I hugged her and Ron came over to us.

"Gin, mum needs us inside and Hermione, Harry is sitting over there." Ron pointed to where a dark haired boy was sitting among a bunch of red haired people.

"Ok, see you." I kissed Ron and went to find my seat. I sat down next to Harry and looked at him, his face was pale and he looked nervous. "Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Kind of… I just can't help but think that this might be the last time I see Ginny." His upper lip trembled when he said this. Taking the words Ron and Ginny said to me I turned to face him.

"You have to think positive. Think about when it's all over and you can come back and be with her." He gave me a small half smile.

"Thanks Hermione." I gave Harry a hug.

"No problem. That's what everyone's been telling me." Music started and people started walking down the isle. Soon Bill was joined by his brothers, sister, and Fleur's sister. They were all waiting on Fleur now. The music changed and everyone's head turned to watch Fleur walk down the isle. She looked so elegant with the tiara on her head walking down the isle. She reached the end of the isle and Bill took her hands. His face had cleaned up extremely well except he had a few scars still on his face. They stood together hand in hand as the ceremony was being performed. Right before the end Ron caught my eye and winked at me. I smiled back at him. The ceremony ended with a kiss and they walked back up the isle while everyone clapped. After they were at the end everyone followed to the other side of the yard where the food and dancing was happening. Ron came and got me taking my hand.

"Come on, let's go get a seat." He pulled me away.

"You're going to dance with me later aren't you?" I asked him as he led me to the tables where all of the food was.

"Dance?" He asked as he sat down at a table pulling me along with him.

"Yes you know dancing? Where you move to the music? Please!" I stuck out my bottom lip and put my hands together.

"Only for you. You're the only person I will dance for." He smiled at me.

"Thanks!" I gave him a quick kiss before Harry and Ginny sat down. More people chose seats and sat down at tables around us. Fred and George came and sat down at our table. In the middle of all of the tables was an area sectioned off for dancing. Taking Fleur's hand Bill led her out onto the dance floor.

"We're not eating first?" Ron groaned. I slapped his arm.

"Is that all you think about?"

"Well not all…" He raised one eyebrow and looked me up and down. That caused him to get slapped again. I turned my attention to Bill and Fleur dancing. They really were in love. I could tell by the way they looked at each other. It was the same way Ron and I looked at each other. When the first song was over people clapped and began to join them on the dance floor. Harry and Ginny left to dance and Fred and George went to go "make friends" with Fleur's cousins.

"Come on Ron!" I stood up and pulled him up with me.

"Now? But we haven't eaten yet!"

"Just come on!" I pulled him onto the dance floor and put my arms around his neck while he rested his on my waist. We moved with the music. "See it's not so bad!"

"Yeah, I guess it's not so bad." He said and then stumbled over his own feet.

"Not so bad!" I laughed. I moved closer to him and rested my head on his chest. He moved his arms around me so we were hugging. I wanted to stay in the same position forever and not think about tomorrow. I could tell he felt the same way because when the song ended we stayed in the same position not moving while most people went to their tables to eat. We stood in the middle of the dance floor wrapped in each other's arms. Finally I got hungry and I moved. Kissing him and then taking his hand I led him back to the table.

"Finally!" Ginny exclaimed. "I thought you two would stay out there forever. I didn't think you liked dancing Ron?" Ron shrugged as he piled food on to his plate. I did the same and we finished our food with the occasional talking. More people were going back out to the dance floor and other people were mingling with people from different families. Ron pulled me away to a big secluded tree. He sat down with his back against the tree trunk and I sat down next to him, resting my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me.

"Do you ever think something as normal as this could ever happen to us?" Ron asked.

"Why? Are you proposing?" I responded.

"Well, no not now. We're only 17 but eventually. The point is: will anything ever be normal anymore when this is all over?"

"I'd hope so. But for now I say we live in the moment and enjoy today." I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and gave me a quick peck on the lips. We sat in silence for a few minutes until we started to notice the sky fade of it's color. I felt a cool rush of night air and shivered. Ron sat up and took off his jacket. He put it around my shoulders and we settled back in the same position. "So your mum's really ok with us leaving tomorrow?"

"I haven't exactly told her yet. I figured that I would let her enjoy today and then tell her we're going to finish Dumbledore's work tomorrow." He sighed and looked up at the sky. "We probably should get back now." He stood up and took me with him. We walked back, hand in hand to where the party was still going on. People were dancing, talking, and eating cake. Ron and I sat down and helped ourselves to a piece of cake. Harry and Ginny were still dancing so we were alone at the table. "So would you have accepted if I had proposed to you before?" Ron asked as he shoved a forkful of cake in his mouth.

"Well…" I started after swallowing a bite of cake. "I love you and I really couldn't imagine being with anyone else, so despite the fact that I am only 17, yes I would have accepted your marriage proposal." I smiled at him and took another bite of cake.

"I'll be right back!" He dropped his fork and dashed away.

"But where…are you going?" My voice trailed away. Ginny and Harry came back to the table and sat down.

"Where'd Ron go?" Harry asked starting to finish Ron's cake.

"I'm not sure. He asked me if I would marry him and then ran away." I responded. Harry dropped his fork and started coughing on a piece of cake.

"Marry?" He coughed.

"Wait he proposed to you?" Ginny gawked.

"Well no. Kind of. I'm not sure. He asked me if something as normal as a wedding could ever happen to us and then I said I hope so and then he asked me if I would have said yes to a proposal and I said I loved him and couldn't see myself with anyone else. Then he ran away saying he'd be right back. You don't think he'd really do it? Do you? I mean after all we are only 17." I asked.

"I-I don't know?" Ginny said. Harry considered for a moment.

"Can I be the best man?" Harry wondered. Ginny slapped him.

"No Harry you're not even invited." I said sardonically.

"Well then you can't come to mine!" He said pulling Ginny closer to him.

"Since when are we getting married?" Ginny asked.

"Shhhh! So HA!" Harry said in a kiddish voice.

"Fine, you can come to my wedding if I can come to yours." I said holding out my hand as if we were making a deal.

"Alright I get to be best man though." He took my hand and shook it.

"Fine then I'm the maid of honor at your wedding." We released hands and laughed. Ginny looked from me to Harry and then started laughing too. Ron came back a minute later with something in his hands. He took mine and started to pull me away. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Where no one can here us." He said loud enough for Harry and Ginny to hear. He led me back to the tree. About a zillion fireflies were flying around and it mixed perfectly with the light from the moon. We stood in front of the tree and he held out his hand revealing an open jewelry box with a beautiful ring with three diamonds in it.

"Ron," I started completely speechless.

"Don't worry it's only a promise ring. If we make it out of this alive-"

"You mean when." I pointed out. He looked at me considering for a moment before agreeing.

"Right, _when _we make it out of this alive it's a promise that I'll always be here for you and love you no matter what. Eventually some day when we're older and ready we can get married." Ron put the ring on my finger. "There are three diamonds it's a marriage symbol. One represents our past, the other present and then future."

"Oh Ron!" I kissed him and then threw my arms around his neck. "Where did you get it?" I asked admiring it.

"Family heirloom." He responded. We started to walk around the yard.

"Oh, I promised Harry that he could be the best man at our wedding."

"Well he was going to anyway."

"Yeah but I am the maid of honor at his wedding."

"Since when is he marrying my sister?" Ron demanded.

"Ron, we were joking." Ron relaxed.

We spent the whole night talking about our future life together and walking around his backyard. We actually ended up falling asleep by the tree. Harry awoke us early the next morning. We went into the house and packed our things and told Mrs. Weasley we were leaving. She screamed and cried and forbid us not to go but in the end she knew we had to go so that Dumbledore would not have died in vain. We said goodbye to everyone. When Ron and I got to his mum and dad he showed them the ring. Mrs. Weasley sobbed harder and hugged us both. Harry was saying goodbye to Mrs. Weasley while Ron and I moved along to Ginny. She had tears coming out of her eyes when she said goodbye to us but nothing could compare to when she said goodbye to Harry. She sobbed into his chest and begged him not to leave. He just hugged her tighter. Everyone was watching the distressed couple.

"I-I don't want to say goodbye!" She sobbed.

"And we don't have to because I'll be back before you know it." He kissed her forehead.

"I w-won't say goodbye then." She kissed him and they parted. Ginny now took to sobbing on the nearest person to her, Fred. We took our stuff and went out to the broom shed because we were flying there. I mounted my broom and looked down at my hand. Seeing the promise ring made me realize that things would be all right, well as good as they could be from now on. Smiling at Ron we kicked off from the ground and started our flight.

**THE END**

**A/N:Hope you liked it! Please review! **

** Kylie **


	2. Repost

**A/N: This chapter is here so it can be reposted! I hope you liked it! Check out my other Ron/Hermione fic called Summer Lovin! Thank you reveiwers!  
**

**Kylie **


End file.
